Family
by CharmedSVUslayer
Summary: A cross-over with Law & Order:SVU.For Mature Audience Only "Your father raped my mother. I'm your sister!"
1. Chapter 1

** Family**

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone,. They belong to Dick Wolf and Joss Whedon.

A/N: I changed to storyline in "Philadelphia" It doesn't happen the way it happens in the episode. After Liv messes up the stakeout when she's on the phone with Simon's girlfriend, she doesn't talk to Cragen until after she finds out that Simon has raped a woman. Right after the stakeout Liv goes to meet Simon's girlfriend at the café but instead of Simon showing up no one does. She goes home and just like in the episode Simon meets her there.

Law & Order:SVU- Takes place during "Philadelphia" after Liv find out from the New Jersey police that Simon has raped a woman..

Buffy- Takes place after "Chosen".

"Buffy, she has proven herself to us." Giles said walking into his new office at the New Watchers Headquarters in London.

"Just because she had one good fight doesn't mean that she has proven herself. I'm not saying we take her powers away permanently. I'm just saying until she has proven herself.." Buffy said. "Look, Giles even she doesn't truly believe she is reformed." Buffy quickly added on when she saw that Giles still looked skeptical of the idea.

"She really feels that way" Giles asked, taking his glasses off. Buffy nodded her head in the affirmative. "I really wish she would have talked to me. Well then I guess it's imperative that we do this. And before she hurts someone or her self." Giles turned to look at the other occupants of the office; Willow, Kennedy, Dawn and Xander. "Willow how soon can you perform the spell?"

"You got to be kidding me." Kennedy said standing up. "Faith would _not_ want to take her powers away. Her powers are who she is. It's a part of her."

"And that's exactly why we have to do this." Buffy said getting into Kennedy's face. " She needs to learn how to live her life without being able to rely on her powers." And just like that Buffy shut Kennedy down and drew Giles, Willow, and Xander back under her spell. Kennedy and Dawn exchanged glances from across the room. They both knew that this wasn't a good idea, but they both feared going against Buffy, especially when no one would believe them.

*******************************

Elliot walked into the cribs. Olivia was sitting on the back bunk with her back to the door.

"You wanna tell me why I just put my ass on the live for you again!"

"Elliot, I'm sorry." Olivia whispered as she turned to face Elliot. Elliot opened his mouth to yell at Olivia, but stopped when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Liv, what's going on?" Elliot asked, sitting behind her and wrapping her in a hug.

"It seems opportunity presented itself to Simon. Yesterday after the stakeout, Simon came to my place and we talked till about 3 in the morning then he left and raped a woman in New Jersey. Like father, like son." Olivia said, finally letting her tear spill over.

"Oh Liv, I know you think that because your father's a rapist and your mother was an alcoholic, that you're predestined to be violent or like them in some way, and just because your brother is like your father doesn't mean you are. You don't have a violent bone in your body." Elliot said hugging Liv tighter.

"And if a man who is a rapist fathers three kids, what are the chances of one of them being good? Not very high, El."

"Wait three, I thought you only had a brother?" Elliot asked very confused. Olivia handed him a piece of paper, that Elliot didn't notice she had in her hands. "What's this?" He asked taking the paper from her. "You have a sister?" Elliot asked looking up from the paper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Family**

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone,. They belong to Dick Wolf and Joss Whedon.

A/N: I paint Serena Benson in a dark light in this story.

Law & Order:SVU- Takes place during "Philadelphia" after Liv find out from the New Jersey police that Simon has raped a woman..

Buffy- Takes place after "Chosen".

**Last chapter:**

"You have a sister?" Elliot asked looking up from the paper.

****************************

"Yes. And she's a murderer. Warner only got a hit off her DNA because it got in the system when they processed her. It took a while to get here because she's in California. But, this also means that I was predestined to be violent." Olivia said as Elliot grabbed her as sobs shook her whole body.

"El, Liv," Fin called as he walked into the cribs. "you guys got a case…..Liv, what's wrong?" Fin asked as he saw Liv crying.

"Nothing. I'm fine What's up?" Olivia asked pulling away from Elliot's chest.

"There's a girl raped and beaten at Mercy General." Fin said after looking at Olivia to make sure she's ok.

"What's her name?" Elliot asked taking Fin's attention off of Olivia.

"Don't know."

"She's a Jane Doe?"

"It looks that way." Fin said walking out if the cribs. After Fin left, Olivia turned to Elliot to tell him that she needs to talk to Don.

"Okay. I'll meet to in the car." Elliot said as he turn to leave.

********************************

"Come in" Don said when someone knocked on his door. He looked up from some paper work to see Olivia walking in.

"Don, I just want to apologize for me behavior the past few days. That isn't me. I just haven't had my head in the game. I've had a lot of things going on outside of work that just got to me. It won't happen again."

"I know that's not you." Don said as he motioned for Olivia to take a sit. "Look why don't you take sometime off after this case to think about those things. God knows you have enough saved up."

"How much time?"

"You'll know when you're ready to come back."

"Thanks, Don" Olivia said getting up and walking out the door.

*******************************

"So what did Don say?" Elliot asked as they were on their way to the hospital.

"He talked me into taking time off after this case."

"Well that's good. It'll give you time to think about what to do about Simon and…..what's your sister's name?" Elliot asked after he realized he didn't know Olivia's sister's name.

"Faith. Faith Lehane" Olivia said looking out her passenger side window. Elliot knew that that was a sign that Olivia no longer wanted to talk, so he respected her wish and stayed silent the whole ride to the hospital, although he glance at her many time during the ride.

***********************************

"Hi, I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler. We're from the 16th precinct, Special Victims. We're here about a Jane Doe that was raped and beaten. "

"Are you sure your Jane Doe is here?" The receptionist asked after looking on her computer. "The only Jane Doe we have in out system in a homicide and there was no sexual evidence on the body." Before Olivia or Elliot could say anything, a doctor walked up to them.

"I believe you're here for one of my patients. She was raped and very badly beaten. But she's not a Jane Doe. I don't know why she was ever mentioned as a Jane Doe, cause she had I. D. on her when she came in. Follow me, I'll take you to her room." The doctor said walking way, leaving Elliot and Olivia no choice but to follow him. "As I was saying she was very badly beaten. She has three fractured ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a broken leg, a broken wrist, and a broken nose. She had a punctured lung and a ruptured spleen due to the fractured ribs but we were able to repair them in surgery. I can tell you that with the amount of sperm we found on and in her, we know that one of two thing happened. Either she was held and raped repeatedly over the course of several day but there was no evidence of the being held anywhere and some of the sperm would have dried, so that leads us to believe that she was raped by multiple men. By the amount of sperm we found, I would say she was raped by at least 5 men." He stopped in front of a door and turned to face two stunned Detectives. "She's still under from surgery but should be coming to in a couple of hours. I'll let you talk to her for a couple of minute but then she needs to rest." He then turned to leave.

"Wait" Olivia called out before he could disappear around the corner. "You never told us her name."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that you were told that she was a Jane Doe. Her name is...um" He said turning around to face them, looking at the chart in his hand. "Faith Lehane." He turned to leave once again unaware of the shocking news he just unloaded on the once again two stunned Detectives. Olivia turned to look through the window into the room that housed her sister. Elliot placed his hand on Olivia's shoulder, silently letting her know that he's there for her. Olivia pushed open the door to her sister's hospital room and walked in. Olivia looked at the petite woman on the bed and noticed how pale she was. She also made note of all the tubes coming out of her and how black and blue she was all over. She didn't notice she was crying until Elliot handed her a tissue. She took the tissue and wiped her eyes. Elliot watched as Olivia walked up to the bed and took her sister's hand.

"El, I can't work this case."

"Okay, you stay here and I'll go back to the station and tell the Captain the situation and get Fin to work the case with me."

"Okay. Thanks, El."

"No problem, Liv. Listen the Doctor said she should be out of it for a few hours, so after I grab Fin, we'll run to the crime scene and then the lab. I want to get these guys off the streets as soon as possible. Call me when she wakes up so we can get her statement." Elliot said as he walked out of the room. He had a fiery determination coursing through his veins, that made him want to catch these guys right away. He didn't know if it was because of the nature of the crime or if it was because it was Olivia's sister. Either way he knew nothing would stop him until he had all five sick creeps in custody.

********************************

It had been an hour and a half since Elliot left Olivia in Faith's room. In that time Olivia took notice of their similarities. She noted they were both tall, had an athletic build, brunette, and even though Faith was pale at the moment Olivia knew that she had a natural tan like her. During her time in Faith's room a nurse can in to check on Faith. It was at this time that Faith started to moan and squeeze her hand, which Olivia never let go of since she walked in the room.

Faith opened her eyes and found herself looking into concerned brown eyes. " Uh, what happened?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by an eighteen wheeler. You a cop?"

"Yes, I'm a detective with the Special Victims unit."

"Special Victims huh, what makes them so special?"

"The nature of the crimes."

"Ah, so are you going to tell me what happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um…getting off work."

"Where do you work at?"

"The Pyramid club in the East Village."

"You bartend there?"

"No I'm a bouncer." Faith said. "I'm a lot stronger than I look." She added on after seeing Olivia's skeptical look. "So you ever going to tell me what happened."

"I can't. I'm not a detective on your case."

"Then why are you here?"

"Personal reasons."

"What does that mean?"

"What do you know about you father?"

"Why are you asking me about him? Who are you?"

"Your father raped my mother. I'm your sister."

"…..Ha ha ha... Is that some kind of cop humor? Well, let me tell you that you guys are not funny."

"It's true. Do you know what a kinship analysis is?" Olivia looked at Faith's face to see a blank stare. She went on to explain. "It deciphers someone's DNA to show sibling relationship. My mother told me from early on that I was the product of her rape. I knew from the age of 7 that I was a constant painful reminder for her. I was all alone. At seven. No child should have to go through that. We had a case where we had to use the kinship analysis and I thought maybe I'm not alone. So I ran my DNA through it and I found you and a brother."

" So you're my sister and we have a brother." Faith said after 10 minutes of silence.

"Yes. Do you know anything about your…our father?"

"No. And I don't really know much about my mom either except that she an alcoholic and a junkie."

"Oh well, same goes for my mom except the junkie part." Olivia said. The room fell silent. After twenty minutes of awkward silence Olivia asked Faith, "So tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"Look just because you say that were related doesn't mean that I'm going to get all Lifetime Network on you and tell you my whole sad story, so you can just forget it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Family**

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone,. They belong to Dick Wolf and Joss Whedon.

Law & Order:SVU- Takes place during "Philadelphia" after Liv find out from the New Jersey police that Simon has raped a woman..

Buffy- Takes place after "Chosen".

**Last chapter:**

"Look just because you say that were related doesn't mean that I'm going to get all Lifetime Network on you and tell you my whole sad story, so you can just forget it."

*****************************

"Okay, so why don't I tell you mine." Olivia said. She waited for Faith to give some kind of response. When she didn't Olivia continued, " Well, as I already told you my mom told me at seven that I was the product of her rape. She told me the week before my eighth birthday, I asked her why we never celebrated my birthday. She told me that she will never celebrate the day that her life became a living hell. I didn't really know what she meant by that, then she told me that rape is when a man forces his self on a woman and takes away her pride and dignity and leaves her feeling dirty and weak and pathetic. Then she told me that that was were I came from. That because I wasn't born out of love, I didn't deserve to be loved. Throughout my childhood she told me I was worthless, and she would beat me. She once put me in the hospital with a broken arm and a concussion. I started to take care of myself and my mom at the age of five. When I was ten mom started to stay out all night drinking, sometimes she would bring random guys home and have sex with them. A couple times the guys would try to come after me but I was able to lock myself in my room before they could get me. The next day when I would try to tell her what happened she would just say that I was a slut and a liar. Mom was a teacher at Columbia University, and when I was 16 I started dating one of her students behind her back. When she found out….well let's just say that I woke up in the hospital. When I moved out to go to college, I never came back. Although I started talking to her again about 10 years ago. She's reason I became a SVU Detective. She died 6 years ago."

"What was her name?"

"Serena Benson. Why?"

"She sounds like my mom."

"Wanna tell me about her?" Olivia asked. "Look I know you probably don't talk about you past much cause you want to forget it ever happened and you don't want people to pity you because of what you childhood was like. I'm the same way. My partner of eight years doesn't even know about half the things I told you. I told you because I want us to be sister, if not sister then at least friends. And friendships can't be built on a foundation of lies and distrust."

"How did you get my DNA?"

"What?"

"My DNA for you kinship thingy?"

"When they processed you in California."

"Oh, so you know I was in jail for murder?"

"Yea."

"Tell me about our brother."

"Well, he's on trial for raping a woman he previously stalked."

"Wow, so you have a drunk for a mom, a rapist for a father and brother, and a murderer for a sister. You sure hit the family lotto!"

"Ha ha ha." Olivia chuckled. "Yea I guess I did."

Faith smiled when she heard Olivia chuckle. She knew that it wasn't anything to laugh at but it was nice to know that she and Olivia had the same kind of humor. '_Maybe I can trust her.' _Faith thought. "Well, my story is similar to yours except this is the first time that I thought I might be a product of rape."

"Well you may not be. I mean our dad raped my mom first then he was in a relationship with our brother, Simon's mom for a while. After they divorced maybe he and your mom got together. Maybe it was consensual."

Faith looked at Olivia. "You don't believe that do you? Why?"

Olivia didn't know how to tell Faith that she didn't really believe that her parents had consensual sex. "He kept track of us."

"What?"

"He kept pictures of me in a box in his closet. There was one of you. At first I thought it was a picture of Simon, but them I noticed the woman in the background. And I knew that wasn't Simon's mom." Olivia said pulling a picture out of the back pocket. It was of a little kid about one years-old in a sandbox at a playground. Behind the child was a woman, about the age of nineteen or twenty, with a smile on her face watching the little kid as the kid tried to eat some of the sand.

"That's my mom." Faith said looking at the picture. "That's the first time I ever saw her smile at me. My earliest memory of my mom was of her slapping my in the face and telling me to 'get the hell out of her face.' All I remember was that I was really hungry and asking her for food. She beat me constantly. She was a….pro and she spent all her money on booze and drugs. She would bring all her johns back to the house and fuck them on the couch. She would often pass out after fucking them. A lot of them came after me when she was out of it. When I told her that they tried to rape me, she just told me that it was time for me to follow in her footsteps. When I was thirteen she brought a guy home and when he saw me, he told my mom that he would double what he gave her if he could have me. She told him it was a deal. When they came after me, I punched him in the face and pushed my mom over the back of the couch and ran out the door. I never went back. I lived on the streets for about six months, stealing whatever I could get my hands on. Want. Take. Have. That's the motto I lived by. Then a really great woman found me, Laura. To this day I still don't know how she got me to trust her, but I did. I stayed with her until I was fifteen. Then one night while we were walking home from….the movies, we were attacked and she was killed in front of me. Shortly after that I moved to California. Laura told me she had friends out there and if anything ever happened to her to go there to be with them. When I got there I didn't know how to tell them that Laura was dead s I told them that she was on a….3 week long business trip." Faith continued to tell Olivia about her time in Sunnydale. She made sure to leave out anything slayer related. She told her about meeting Buffy, Olivia laughed at the ridiculous sounding name, Willow, Giles, Xander, and Angel, that got another chuckle out of Olivia. Olivia asked if everyone she came in contact with in California had a funny name. Faith just smiled. She told her how cold Buffy was to her when she got there. Then she got to the Allan Finch murder. "I had never had any friends, even though I know they didn't really like me or want me around, I couldn't stay away. I was tired of being alone. Then one day Buffy and I had a really great day in the town, so we decided to go to the Bronze, the only club in the town. When we left, I don't know why we did it but we took a short cut through an alleyway. About half way down, we got jump by a gang. Buffy and I started fighting them off. One of them threw me into a broken table that was near a dumpster. I grabbed a broken leg and I started hitting them with it. At one point I saw one guy had a knife. When he jumped at me I thrust the broken leg into his chest. Then I notice Buffy screaming 'No' and all the guys ran off." Faith paused to wipe a tear away. "That guy was Allan Finch. He was the mayor's deputy. He heard the fighting in the alleyway and was coming to help us. He got out his pocket knife to try to scare the guys away. Buffy kept screaming at me 'what did you do?', and I ran. I ran all the way across town to my motel room. Buffy came to my room about 3 hours later. She had gone to Giles' place to tell him what happened. It was an accident but I thought they were going to turn me in. So I disposed of the body. I learned at an early age that you take care yourself cause none else was gonna do it. I also learned that if you gave someone a chance, they're gonna take advantage of you. After that I got involved with a bad gang and I got stabbed and put in the hospital. I was in a coma for eight months." Faith then went on to tell Olivia about how when she woke up she wanted revenge on the gang member for stabbing her. She talked about how she want to LA to see Angel and how he convinced her to turn herself in for the murder. She told her how she was paroled for good behavior 2 years early and when she was free she told Olivia she went back to Sunnydale to repair friendships with Buffy and the rest of the gang, until the earthquake that destroyed the town seven months ago. "After the earthquake, everyone went their own ways. I knew I wanted to come back to the east coast but I didn't wanna go back to Boston. So I thought I'd try out New York. I got a job at the Pyramid club as a bouncer. That was four months ago. And here I am."

Before Olivia could say anything, there was a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal Willow, Kennedy, and Giles.

"Brat, Red, G-man, what are you guys doing here?"

"I do believe that I am listed as your next of kind Faith." Giles said. "The hospital called me. I came as soon as I could. What happened to you?"

"I was….I really don't know what happened." Faith said turning to Olivia. "You never told me what happened."

Olivia looked at Faith then noticed that everyone's eyes were on her, all silently asking what happened to Faith. "Umm…I really shouldn't be telling you this because I'm not a detective on this case, but it looks like you were attacked on your way home from work. Five guys attacked and beat you."

"You're not telling me everything. What else happened to me?"

"Faith…"

"Olivia you said that we can't have a friendship built on lies. Now tell me what happened!"

"It looks like the five guys who attacked you also raped." Olivia said looking into four stunned faces. An awkward silence filled the room.

"No you lying." Faith said, going into denial. "I'm strong. I would have been able to fight of five guys. I never would have let that happen."

"Faith this was not you fault."

"NO!" Faith screamed tears streaming down her face. "Giles tell her. Tell her I'm strong. You know she's lying. You know I can fight off five guys. Tell her. Tell….why are you looking like that?" Faith asked looking into the guilty faces of Willow and Giles. "You know what happened. What happened to me? Why couldn't I fight them off? What did you do to me? What…why can't I feel you?" Faith asked turning to Kennedy.

"Faith" Willow started, taking a step forward.

"No. No. No. Why? Why did you do it?" Faith sobbed. Olivia took Faith's hand. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew that her sister was in pain and she wanted to make it go away.

"Buffy told us that that was what you wanted. She said that you didn't believe that you were reformed, that as long as you had them then you would never truly become reformed."

"Why didn't you ask me yourselves? Never mind, just undo it."

"I can't."

"What?"

"Buffy made me put a clause in it that says that you can't get them back until she feels in her heart that you are truly reformed." Willow said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Family**

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone,. They belong to Dick Wolf and Joss Whedon.

A/N: Warning graphic content in this chapter

Law & Order:SVU- Takes place during "Philadelphia" after Liv find out from the New Jersey police that Simon has raped a woman..

Buffy- Takes place after "Chosen".

**Last chapter:**

"Buffy made me put a clause in it that says that you can't get them back until she feels in her heart that you are truly reformed." Willow said softly.

******************************

"Get out."

"Faith.." Giles started.

"I believe my sister asked you to leave." Olivia said cutting Giles off. Three shocked faces turned to Olivia.

"Sister? I didn't know you had a sister, Faith." Giles said.

"Yea well, apparently there's a lot you don't know about me. I just found out about…wait I don't even know your name."

"Olivia."

"Olivia. I just found out about Olivia." Faith said turning back to Giles, and Willow. Kennedy has stayed silent ever since she saw Faith and her condition. She was feeling guilty for not standing up to Buffy when she had the chance. '_If I had just stood up to Buffy more forcefully then none of this would had happened. I should have at least called Faith when I knew they were going to do the spell' _Kennedy thought to herself.

"Now if there's nothing you can do about giving me my powers back then I suggest you all leave." Faith said interrupting Kennedy's thoughts

"Faith" Willow hissed glancing at Olivia, who looked at Faith confused when she said powers.

"No, you can speak freely in front of her because of all the people in here, she's the only one who hasn't lied to or betrayed me. I'm done talking, leave."

"Faith perhaps we can sit down and talk about this." Giles said walking up to Faith's bed. Faith turned her head to face Olivia. Olivia could see the silent tears streaming down her face. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew that her sister wanted these people gone.

"She asked to you to leave twice. If she has to ask you again, I'll make sure you're leaving in handcuffs." Olivia threatened, standing up from her sit.

"Okay, we're leaving. Faith here's the hotel we are staying at. Call me if you need anything." Giles said placing a piece or paper on the tray beside Faith's bed.

"Shit, I forgot to call Elliot. Did you think you can give your statement now?" Olivia said after Giles, Willow, and Kennedy left.

"I guess. I mean I don't really know what happened."

"That's ok. Just tell them what you do remember." Olivia stated walking to the door. "I'll go out to the hall to call him." She started to open the door but stopped and turned to face Faith. "What did you mean about them giving you your powers back? What were you talking about? What did they do to you?"

"I lied to you. I used the fact that you said that friendship can't be built on a foundation of lies to get you to tell me what happened to me even though I've been lying to you. I meant what I said to Willow, you have been the only person who hasn't lied to or betrayed me. I'll tell you everything when I get out of the hospital."

"Okay. I'll be right back. Rest up." Olivia said walking into the hall to call Elliot.

********************************

"Hey El."

"Hey Liv, Fin and I are at the crime scene right now. We think she may have been coming home from a bar or something. We're going to canvases all the bars and clubs in this area. We are going to start at the closes on the Pyramid club or something."

"I'll make your job easier. The Pyramid club is the only club you have to canvas."

"Oh yea, and why is that?"

"Yea, she works there. She is a bouncer there."

"Really? A bouncer?"

"Yea, apparently she's a lot stronger that she looks."

"Okay, Fin and I will go talk to the Manager at The Pyramid club. Then we'll come by to get her statement."

"Okay, so I'll see you in about an hour."

"See you then."

********************************

When Olivia walked back into the room, Faith was asleep. Olivia decided to let her sleep until Elliot and Fin came to get her statements. Faith had been asleep for forty minutes when she stated to moan and turn in her sleep. Olivia knew she was having a nightmare and started to wake her up.

"Faith, get up."

"No, stop. Please don't. I'm sorry. Don't."

"Faith , come on you need to get up. Wake up. Faith! Get up."

"NOO!" Faith screamed as she woke up. Tears immediately started pouring down her face. Olivia wrapped her up in a hug. Faith clung to her as she sobbed.

"It okay, you're okay. Shh, you're safe. You're safe, I got you. I got you." Olivia repeated over and over again in Faith's ear as she calmed down. When Faith stopped crying, Olivia tried to pull away but Faith would not let her.

"No, don't leave."

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not leaving. I got you."

Just then the door opened and Elliot and Fin walked in. As they entered Faith pulled away from Olivia sharply. Olivia could see all the walls that she started to break down in Faith, build themselves back up. Olivia knew that if she let Faith pull all the way from her, she'll have a much harder time breaking the walls back down again. She took a hold of Faith's hand. When Faith tried to pull away, she held her hand tighter and mouthed to Faith, _'I'm not leaving you.'_ Faith instantly relaxed and sent Olivia a grateful smile. Olivia turned to face Elliot and Fin at the door.

"Faith, this is my partner Detective Elliot Stabler and a co-worker of mine Detective Fin Tutuola." Olivia said pointing each gentleman out to Faith. "El, Fin this is my sister Faith."

"Hi Faith" Elliot and Fin said warmly and gave a friendly smile to Faith. Both trying to ease her into the interview process.

"Hi." Faith whispered back.

"They're going to ask you some questions about what you remember about last night. Okay?"

"Do you have to leave the room?" Faith said turning to Olivia.

"Not if you don't want me to leave."

"I want you here."

"Then I'm not going anywhere." Olivia said. She then turned to Elliot, silently letting him know that he can start the questions.

"It looks like you were walking home from work when you were attacked. Can you tell me what time you left?"

"Umm around 11. I wasn't feeling well."

"How were you feeling?"

"Nauseous, dizzy,…weak."

"Were you drinking anything?"

"Just water."

"Do you think someone could have put something in it?"

"No, it was from a bottle and I drank it in one sitting."

"Did you get the bottle yourself or did someone get it for you?"

"I got it myself."

"Ok, did anything interesting happen at work before you left? Any fights or confrontations with anyone?"

"No, there hasn't been a problem at the club for almost ten days now."

"What happened ten days ago?"

"This guy, Bruce Stevens, was causing trouble and I had to kick him out. When I left the club to go home that night, he was waiting for me in the parking lot."

"What happened?"

"I put him in the hospital with a concussion." Faith said. She then looked shocked and tears started to build up in her eyes. Olivia was the first to notice as she was watching Faith the entire time.

"Faith, what's wrong?"

Faith turned to look at Olivia. "It was him." She whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, six days ago, he attacked me again. This time he had three friends with him. I was able to knock them out. He came back after me with two new guys."

"Do you think you can i.d. them?" Fin asked.

"Yea." Faith said looking at him.

"Can you tell me what happened last night?"

Faith turned back to look at Olivia. Olivia gave Faith's hand a reassuring squeeze. She took a deep breath before turning back to Elliot and Fin.

"As I said before, I wasn't feeling well. So I left early. They must have been waiting for me. I started walking home. As I pasted an alleyway about three blocks from the club four hands grabbed me. One covered my mouth, one on either arm and one around my waist. They dragged me down the alley. They beat me and when they saw that I couldn't take them on. They tore off my clothes and they stuck their dirty fingers in me. Then Bruce said 'This was my idea, so I get the first go the bitch.' They all agreed that that was fair. One of them said." Faith paused to take a shaky breath. Tears freely rolled down her face and she was squeezing Olivia's hand so hard it was turning white. "He said 'I get her next, and while I'm waiting I'll get a treat from her lips and keep her silent.' Both he and Bruce rammed into me at the same time. I wanted to bit him so bad, but I was so scared of what they were going to do to me. I passed out sometime after the third got his turn. But I guess that didn't stop them from finishing." Faith finished her recount of the rape. Although all three detectives have heard all kinds of horrific rape stories, none had compared to what happened to Faith. Olivia had silent tears running down her face as she thought about what her sister went though. Fin and Elliot, both had boiling rage in them. They were both determined to get these guys.

"We'll get these guys, Faith." Elliot said as he walked out the room. Faith and Olivia could see the rage swimming in his eyes. While the rage in Elliot comforted Faith, cause she knew that meant that he would stop at nothing to get them, it scared Olivia, for the same reasons.

"We'll send a sketch artist over later to get their i.d.s." Fin said as he started to walk out the room.

"Fin wait." Olivia called to him. "Faith, I'll be right back." She said as she followed Fin out the room. "Keep an eye out on Elliot. Make sure he doesn't do anything to get him kick of the case."

**Fuffylover-** I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. There will be more Liv/Faith bonding coming up, right after Faith gets out of the hospital. Oh Angel is definitely gonna flip shit when he finds out what Buffy did to Faith.....or is he?!?!? *Evil Laugh* You just have to keep reading to find out!!

**audiodream- **I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Stay tuned for more!!

**piecesofyourheart- **I never liked Buffy Either. I don't think she took responsiblity for the whole Finch murder. That and I just always thought she was a bitch! LOL! And when Liv finds out what Buffy did to Faith and they meet....let's just say that will be an interesting chapter. Stay tuned to read it.

**Future NYPD-** I'm glad you're enjoying so far. Please continue to read.

**SoGrey- **I read you're mind to find out you're favorite show. LOL J/K! Glad you're like the story so far. Please continue to read and enjoy.

**Freebird-Breeze- **Thank you for you're honest opinion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Family**

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. They belong to Dick Wolf and Joss Whedon.

A/N: I changed to storyline in "Philadelphia" It doesn't happen the way it happens in the episode. After Liv messes up the stakeout when she's on the phone with Simon's girlfriend, she doesn't talk to Cragen until after she finds out that Simon has raped a woman. Right after the stakeout Liv goes to meet Simon's girlfriend at the café but instead of Simon showing up no one does. She goes home and just like in the episode Simon meets her there.

I want to apologize for the long wait. I was very busy with school, work, and plays! I'll try to not make you guys wait a whole year for a new update! SO SORRY!

Law & Order: SVU- Takes place during "Philadelphia" after Liv find out from the New Jersey police that Simon has raped a woman.

Buffy- Takes place after "Chosen".

**Last chapter:**

"Fin wait." Olivia called to him. "Faith, I'll be right back." She said as she followed Fin out the room. "Keep an eye out on Elliot. Make sure he doesn't do anything to get him kick of the case."

"You got it, baby girl." Fin said leaving to catch up with Elliot. Olivia walked back into Faith's room. She saw Faith looking out the window in her room, with tears streaming down her face. Olivia usually knew what to say to the victims to help them through this difficult time, but as she looked at her sister lying on a hospital bed, for the first time since she joined SVU she didn't know what to say. Faith heard the door open and Olivia walk in. Before Olivia could think of anything to say, Faith beat her to it.

"You know those moments in your life when you wish you had the power to go back and change everything?" Faith said turning to face Olivia. Olivia nodded her head in the affirmative and started to walk toward Faith. "I never wished for that more than I do now. Not when I killed accidentally Allan, Not when I was in jail, but right now. I am wishing for it, _begging _for it." Faith whispered the last part as her tears got a hold of her once more. Olivia grabbed Faith in a hug. "Why? Why me? What did I do? Make it stop. Please. Every time I close my eyes, I see it all over again. Please make it stop! I don't wanna see it anymore!"

"Shh, Faith calm down. Shh. It's alright. It's going to be okay." Olivia said pulling Faith tighter in a hug and whispered in her ear. Olivia held Faith until she finally gave into exhaustion and fell into what Olivia hoped was a dreamless sleep.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Olivia jumped up, unaware of what woke her.

"Please stop!"

Olivia heard sobs coming from her bedroom. She jumped up from the couch, which had been her bed since Faith came to live with her after her release from the hospital two weeks ago. Olivia had been using all her vacation time to take care and getting to know Faith. They both realized they had a lot in common.

"_So we both come from dysfunctional families, we both have brown hair and eyes, we both have an athletic build, we're both hot!" Faith said earning a laugh out of Olivia, "What else do we have in common?"_

_Faith and Olivia sat around her couch watching horror movies and eating pizzas, getting to know each other better._

"_Well," Olivia started as she polished off the last slice of her pizza. "We both have a healthy appetite. We can both finish off a whole pizza by ourselves." She said pointing to the two large empty pizza boxes in front of them. Faith and Olivia started laughing. "We can play a game."_

"_What kind of game?"_

"_I was thinking of a variation of 20 Questions."_

"_I've never hear of that game. What is it?"_

"_It's a game that kids play. It's usually done were one player thinks of something and everyone else has to ask 'yes' or 'no' question. The object was to figure out what that person was thinking about by asking no more than 20 questions. I was thinking we could just ask 20 simple questions like, 'favorite animal', and we both answer at the same time and see how many more things we have in common." Olivia said looking at Faith who looked ashamed to have never heard of the game. "Or we can do something else."_

"_No, that's fine. We can play."_

"_Ok, favorite pet? 1.2.3..."_

"_Dog." They both said at the same time. Olivia could see Faith's eyes shining happily that they have one more thing in common._

"_What kind?" Faith asked smiling._

"_Well any really," Olivia started. "but if I could have any dog in the world, I'd have to go with a Chesapeake Bay retriever. I don't know why, I've just always loved them."_

"_Really? I figured you for a yappy dog, like a Yorkie or a Chihuahua or some shit like that."_

_Olivia started laughing. "Ha ha ha. No, I mean don't get me wrong, a dog is a dog. But if I'm going to get a small dog, it'd have to be something like a Miniature Schnauzer or something like that. What about you?"_

"_I've always wanted a Pit Bull or a Boxer. Some kind of dog like that."_

"_I can picture you with a Pit Bull." Olivia said smiling at her. _

"_Okay, my turn to ask the question, favorite food. Ready?"_

"_Wait, do you mean favorite dish, like pizza, or favorite style of food, like Chinese?"_

"_Ummm, favorite style. Ready?" She waited for Olivia to nod her head. "1.2.3…"_

"_Mexican." They said together._

_"Well it seems we are two for two. Let's try three for three." Olivia said feeling overjoyed at the bonding she and Faith were doing. "Let's try favorite meal. Ready? 1.2.3…"_

"_Steak and Potatoes." Faith said at the same time Olivia said. "Sesame Chicken."_

_An awkward silence followed before Olivia spoke up looking at Faith's crest-fallen face. "Ok, we knew that we weren't going to have everything in common. Otherwise we'd be the same person. It's okay that we like different thing, it doesn't make us any less friends or sisters."Olivia put her hand under Faith's chin and gentle lifted it until she was looking her in the eyes. "This is a good thing, now we can find out why these foods are our favorite and learn more about each other. Okay?" Faith nodded her head. "Good, now why do you like steak and potatoes so much?"_

"_Laura wasn't the first nice person in my life. There were three times my mom tried to get sober. Each time she took me to stay with my Poppie, my Grand dad. The first time, I was six. It was the first time I was away from Mom and the first time I'd met Poppie. He was the best, big and strong but very soft-spoken and easy-going. I'd only heard him get angry and yell at one person, my mom. I stayed with him for ten months, and he feed me steak and potatoes everyday for the first month and a half. I was really malnourished, so he wanted to give me something with a lot of starch to help with the weight gain as well as protein. After I had gained a healthy amount of weight he started to feed me other things and then the last month he started back up with the steak and potatoes every day. I guess he knew Mom was coming back. Mom did well, it was the longest she had stopped using. She was sober for five months; I thought for the first time that I could actually celebrate my birthday. She started using again that day, I guess it was too hard to face the day she had her rapist's daughter. The nest time I went to Poppie's, I was ten and just like the last time, he feed me steak and potatoes for the first month and a half. This time I only stayed seven months, and again he had to know she was coming back because for the last month it was steak and potatoes again. I should have known, it meant she was coming back but I was ignorant. Mom lasted three months. I don't know what set her off that time. The last time I stayed with Poppie, I was thirteen. I had just made it past the month and a half of steak and potatoes, when Mom showed up. Poppie told her to go back to the treatment center, but Mom didn't listen. She told him that this was the last time he would see me. She was right. My last memory of Poppie is of him flipping over his kitchen table, sending the dishes and the pizza we were in the middle of eating all over the place. The next day is when she tried to trick me out." Faith stopped to whip at the lone tear running down her cheek. "Poppie died while I was in prison. I just wished I got to see him one last time." Olivia pulled Faith into her arms and held her tight letting her know she was there for her. After a couple of minutes, Faith composed herself and pulled herself from Olivia's arms. "So why do you like Sesame Chicken? Not that it isn't good!" Faith said smiling despite her red-rimmed eyes. _

_That's how they spent the night trading stories back and forth about their childhood and lives in general. Olivia knew everything about Faith, with the exception of the supernatural, and Faith knew everything about Olivia, with the exception of her loving her partner._

Olivia ran into her room to see Faith stuck in a nightmare. "Faith, wake up. Faith! Come on. Wake up!"

As Olivia reached out to touch Faith's shoulder, Faith jumped up and screamed, "STOP! Please!"

Olivia pulled Faith in her arms, being mindful of her ribs, "It's ok sweetie, I got you. No one's' here. You're safe. You're safe. Shh, it's okay." It took Olivia only about 40 seconds to calm Faith down. Olivia looked at the clock by the bed and saw that it was only 6 o'clock in the morning. "Why don't you go back to sleep? We don't have to be up until ten."

"I'm too scared to sleep." Faith said softly.

Olivia knew she was embarrassed to have woken up like that. "Faith, this is only the fourth time you've had a nightmare and the first one in a week. It probably has to do with the fact that the arraignment is today. Sleep, I'll stay right here and wake you in time to leave for court, okay?"

Faith nodded her head and moved over to make room for Olivia in the bed. As she feel back to sleep, she felt Olivia stroking her hair and humming.

**Smalville-HarryPotterfan13**- Glad you're liking the story so far! Stay tuned!

**moni9576**- I hope you hate Buffy as much as I do because when she finds out about what happens to Faith, she…. Well you're just going to have to read and find out! Ha ha sorry! Oh and thanks for bringing the mistake to my eyes. I've fixed it. I don't have a beta, so if there are other mistakes please let me know! Thanks and continue to enjoy!

**piecesofyourheart**- Who doesn't love a worked up Elliot Stabler? Ha ha he's a gorgeous man! Answer to your question- they are all hypocritacal assholes! Faith wasn't one of them so they didn't care enough to help her, but they see Willow as one of them, therefor they'll go to hell and back to rescue her! Oh, Buffy will be bashed HARD in this story! Ha ha

**WhispersInTheShadows**- Glad that you're enjoying the story! Stay tuned for more!

**fuffylover**- Yes, when Willow did the spell it caused Faith to feel sick. Kenneday will have a lot of guily to deal with in later chapters. Hope you like the Faith/Olivia bonding in this chapter! Enjoy!


End file.
